Él, es noche
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: La muerte, es elegante y pulcra si se hace bien, sólo los torpes y los incultos pueden decir que es abominable, sólo los débiles le temen y vomitan cobardía ante su presencia. Él lo sabe, él no la teme. Él, es noche.
1. En un suspiro

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

**En un suspiro**

La casa no es vieja, la casa es antigua, la casa es su casa. Una mansión destartalada con recovecos y salas obscuras, con muebles viejos de gusto recargado y libros, libros por todos lados, en las paredes, las sillas y las mesas; en pilas junto a las puertas, junto a los jarrones de flores marchitas que hace mucho tiempo murieron sin que nadie reparara en ellas.

Camina entre las pilas un niño vestido de azul y gris, con los cabellos lisos y el andar elegante, camina moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con la mirada infantil perdida. Un libro cae al suelo, el niño lo mira y se acerca, lleno de tierra, el libro desde el piso; lo observa.

El niño con una mueca pone un dedo sobre él, sabe que no debe tocar los libros, no todos los libros son buenos, algunos muerden o envenenan, otros hechizan y algunos más matan, su padre se lo ha dicho, los libros son peligrosos, pero se ha caído y debe levantarlo un libro nunca debe estar sólo en el piso, por más sucio que este.

Recorre con su dedo pequeño la tapa, el polvo se adhiere a él y deja entrever el rojo desvaído de la pasta, sonríe, el rojo le gusta. El rojo es el color de la sangre, el rojo lo mantiene vivo, aunque los hijos de otros digan que quieren sangre azul, a él le gusta el rojo que le corre por las venas.

Sonríe y lo toma entre sus manos delgadas, sopla sobre la pasta y lee "Navidades Pasadas" hace una mueca, navidad. Pero no parece ofensivo, es sólo un libro, un cuento, su madre se lo ha contado antes. Su padre dice que su madre delira, que ya no es la mujer que era, que se acaba, que muere.

Él le cree, pero no dice nada, con la manga de la túnica limpia por completo la pasta, su nombre aparece en letras doradas en la parte baja, ese libro no es suyo aunque tenga su nombre, debe ser de su padre, o su abuelo, o su bisabuelo o de algún hombre que haya tenido el mismo nombre antes que él.

Después de todo su familia no es vieja. Su familia es antigua. Acerca con cuidado el tomo a su pecho y siente el calor que emana el libro, le gusta, es como el chocolate caliente recorriendo su garganta y haciéndolo sentir calientito y confortable, decide llevar el libro a su madre, tal vez leerlo le haga bien, a ella siempre le gusto la Navidad.

Lo toma entre sus manitas y sale corriendo entre las pilas de libros y levanta polvo cuando salta sobre un sillón, no sonríe, no grita, no debe, no puede. Observa a su abuela en la cocina dando instrucciones y se para derechito, deja de correr, sube la cabeza y endereza la espalda, sus pasos se moderan y agarran un ritmo pausado y elegante, es todo un pequeño señor con un libro contra su pecho. Su abuela lo mira y lo ignora.

Sube uno a uno, los peldaños de la vieja escalera, la alfombra verde levanta pequeñas motas de polvo, hoy como muchas veces se pregunta si no será tanta tierra lo que mata a su madre, pero descarta la idea, es una bruja, un poco de tierra no mata a una bruja. Al llegar al rellano, se detiene a tomar aliento, la carrera le cobra factura y las escaleras también, no le gusta el ejercicio, no sabe porque corrió, un impulso, un impulso de un mago vulgar, sabe que no debe volver a hacerlo, no lo hará.

Esboza una media sonrisa, nunca una sonrisa completa, espalda firme, mirada elevada y sonrisas escondidas le dijo alguna vez su madre, y como el hijo que es la obedecerá siempre. Suspira y sigue avanzando hasta ese pasillo largo lleno de cuadros y ventanas, lleno de flores marchitas y pintura desconchada. Cuando aun era pequeñísimo e imprudente pregunto a su padre porque no pagan para que limpien la casa o se conseguían algún elfo, solo obtuvo silencio.

Al final se acostumbró, como se acostumbró también a tocar solo tres veces, tres ligeros golpes a la puerta de cedro de su madre para avisar que va a entrar, si no lo hacia sabia que su madre no le hablaría, por faltar a las normas de etiqueta. Abrió la puerta lentamente con la cabeza en alto y la espalda recta y el libro rojo y aterrado bajo el brazo.

Su padre estaba ahí observando el bosque por una ventana, le dirigió una mirada y se volvió de nuevo hacia la luz del atardecer. Su madre sonrió al verle, una sonrisa de porcelana, el pequeño se acercó hasta la cama y subió a ella para sentarse junto a su madre. Le dio el libro en silencio y su madre lo miro suspicaz. No pregunto de donde lo había sacado, su padre al escuchar el crujir de la tapa abrirse, se volvió.

Una sombra cruzo el rosto de su padre y un suspiro salió de los labios de su madre al leer en un susurro "Feliz Navidad..."

La muerte, es elegante y pulcra sí se hace bien, sólo los torpes y los incultos pueden decir que es abominable, sólo los débiles le temen y vomitan cobardía ante su presencia. Él lo sabe, él no la teme. Su padre pone una mano sobre su hombro húmedo, siente la presión de sus dedos y su aliento en su oído, "Somos noche"

Un accidente, pudo haber sido la causa que se estampara en el reporte del Ministerio, pero no, nadie acudió, se aviso, vino la comitiva; un cortejo corto y ataviado de negro y los restos de su madre fueron dejados en el lugar donde reposarían hasta hacerse polvo.

Su padre no pudo hacer nada, su padre le advirtió no todos los libros son buenos, algunos muerden o envenenan, otros hechizan y algunos más matan, su madre lo olvido.

No sonríe, no llora, no correr, Theodore se comporta.

Aun aprieta el tomo rojo contra se pecho, está cálido, más cálido que en ese momento que lo tomo del suelo, el libro tiene a su madre. Ya no reza "Navidades Pasadas" en la portada, sus letras han mutado "Feliz Navidad, Noche ..." se lee en letras doradas.

La nieve cae derritiéndose sobre sus hombros, pero el libro se equivoca, a no habrá más navidad, pero acierta, él es noche.

_Nota: Noche y Nott un juego de palabras, después de todo en el diccionario dice que Nott es relacionado a la noche, o era en la Wikia.. bueno en algún lado lo leí._


	2. Condenado, cobarde

**Condenado, cobarde**

* * *

Te recuerdo, sentado en los rincones de la sala común con un libro sobre las piernas absorto en las palabras mágicas de cada hoja, de cada historia.

En un principio creía que tu silencio taciturno, la evasión a los juegos y a las risas era una manera estúpida de creerte superior, con el tiempo aprendí que siempre fuiste así, siempre en mi mente fuiste un cobarde.

Porque eso eras Theodore Nott, un cobarde. Un chiquillo con miedo de reír, con miedo de suspirar , con miedo de que el sol de primavera quemara tu piel y hasta llegue a creer que temías saborear los placeres de la vida, pero me equivoque rotundamente.

Con el tiempo y las horas perdidas observándote de reojo descubrí tus muecas de placer al comer bombones de menta, que el chocolate caliente lo detestas pero no disfrutas nada como el fresco del jugo de uva los días de verano y el té de canela en invierno.

Descubrí, que bajo esa fachada de indiferencia estabas al pendiente de todos y cada uno de los problemas de quienes te rodeábamos, te descubrí arreglando las medias favoritas de Pansy que Crabbe rompió un día de Abril; una lástima que ella siempre pensará que fue Malfoy quien lo hizo, te descubrí dejando un broche blanco bajo el árbol de navidad de Millicent, incluso te observe ayudar entre muecas burlonas a Goyle con sus tareas.

Observe tu cuerpo adolescente en la intimidad de la habitación después de que te colaste bajo mis faldas, nunca supe porque ocultabas tu piel, tus brazos delgados. Nunca entendí porque sólo a mí me regalabas sonrisas veladas, incluso un beso en la mejilla en navidad.

Después de todos estos años, te observo ahí sentado en esa silla encadenado al destino al que te condujeron tus fríos y despiadados actos y con un nudo en la garganta alcanzo a comprender que fue para protegernos, protegernos de ti mismo.

Te observo desde las sombras, estas tranquilo, respiras cada bocanada de aíre con deleite, una camisa de mangas cortas deja a la vista tu piel tatuada, tan diferente al chiquillo que fuiste tus brazos delgados están torneados y quemados por el sol.

Te juzgan por crímenes atroces cometidos en el pleno apogeo de tu juventud, tienes veintiocho años, los mismos que yo. Los Nott siempre han sido temidos Theo, tú no fuiste la excepción. Dejaste a tu paso familias a arruinadas, hombres incapaces de volver a proteger a su sangre, mujeres deseando la muerte antes de seguir su vida.

Quisiera poder decir que me repugnas, que te odio, que no deseo pasar mis dedos por tu rostro anguloso y la barba de dos semanas que cubre tu mentón y perderme entre tus brazos, pero sería una completa mentira, porque te quiero. Porque después de todo, resultaste no ser un cobarde.

* * *

Nota:-

Serán una serie de viñetas o one , todos con un personaje principal Theodore Nott, sí, la forma de narración cambia, cuantas serán no lo sé, son archivos viejos que decidí editar y ofrecerlos a sus ojos.

No todos tienen al mismo Nott, los escribí buscando su identidad, hasta que la encontré y pude retratarla con claridad en Confianza , recuerdos y veneno. Pero para llegar a ella camine un largo trecho que comparto con ustedes.

Por si no lo notaron, este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Daphne.


	3. Te odio

**Te odio**

* * *

Porqué estaba ahí silenciosa y sonriente .  
Tan dulce, tierna, tan feliz.  
Y sólo tenias un pensamiento: destruir.

Un gesto de sutil enfado se dejaba ver en tus facciones, mostrar sentimientos es una debilidad te reprendiste mentalmente, pero ¡Al carajo con las debilidades! Ya no lo soportabas más, la sangre hervía entre tus venas y se agalopaba de forma frenética en tu corazón.

Ibas a estallar y pronto, tenias que borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro , de un golpe , con un tajo limpio a la yugular de su felicidad, necesitabas destruir el origen de sus sonrisas y sus cantos silenciosos .

Tus ojos penetrantes taladraban su perfil cuando volvió la vista hacia ti, un escaso metro separaba su sonrisa de tu mueca, menos de medio metro separaba sus dedos del dorso de tu mano. Hizo el amago de querer rozarte con las yemas con un gesto conciliador. Murmuro . Tu nombre en sus labios sonaba a miel.

Te estas volviendo todo un romántico, amigo mió un romántico que no comprende que el romance no es poseer. Pero eso no lo sabes, eso no te importa, no soportas que te hable así, que sonría así frente a ti. La marcaste como tuya ¿Y que hizo ella? Regala su tiempo, esta sonriente, irradia felicidad felicidad , esta embriagada y revestida de esa ternura que tú, no soportas.

Te gusta verla sentada en los rincones, con un libro entre las manos, con la mirada perdida en el vació y un nudo en la garganta, así te gusta ella... triste. Pero no, algo se ha metido en el camino al vació por el que la llevabas de la mano, alguien la esta alejando de ti y no lo puedes permitir.

Levantas tu mano y en un gesto inesperadamente tierno acaricias un mechón de sus obscuros cabellos y murmuras casi en sus labios "No te quiero" .Porque eres tú, quien después de todo también la hace sonreír y no puedes vivir con eso. No si lo que quieres es destruir, porque ella te gusta así...

Y te alejas sonriente, mientras el brillo de sus ojos desaparece, la sonrisa se desdibuja de sus labios rosas y la ternura se evapora en el aire como un suspiro en invierno. Una sonrisa efímera aparece en su rostro , te parece hermosa cuando sus ojos se contraen de tristeza y un lagrima resbala por su mejilla.

* * *

**Nota**:

Otro fragmento perdido más, como saben el protagonista es fue y sera Theodore Nott. No sé, es una faceta de MI Nott que me gusta bastante, porque meterme en su piel cuando estoy frustrada y enojada, no es difícil , hoy yo también quiero destruir.

P.D. los comentarios no muerden y yo no muerdo... si no quieren.


	4. Un recuerdo

**Un recuerdo**

\- _Me das asco, no te soporto. No aguanto tus aires de superioridad que te das, tus muecas despectivas, la inhumanidad que escondes tras el cinismo. Lo único cálido que hay en ti _\- musitó, con una mano acariciándome sobre el pantalón - _es esto_.

\- _Pero, pese a todo eso , dejarás que te bese. Porque estás patéticamente sola._ Y lo hice. Nos mordimos la boca entre gruñidos que escondían más insultos."

Mortífago, capitulo 19 "Slytherins en el mundo muggle II" . Metanfetamina.

* * *

Los años, los recuerdos y las acciones dejan marcas bajo la piel, tal vez no las observas a simple vista, pero están ahí. Pasan desapercibidas incluso para aquel que las porta ¿sabes? Algunos nunca las encuentran, pero otros como ella las cuentan, una a una en las madrugadas largas.

Hoy el calor del verano le hace ir en vestido corto y sandalias, con el cabello bien sujeto en una nota mental, se recuerda que es momento de cortarlo. Distraída va tarareando una melodía del caribe, esa que se le ha pegado porque en el fondo piensa que le va bien.

Seguramente Blaise estaría ya desesperado por su tardanza y listo para partir pero ¿Qué podía ella hacer? Le gusta sentir el calor sobre su piel, que la arena se pegue a sus dedos y por sobre todo le gusta, no pensar.

Sabe perfectamente bien que día es, sabe que esa misma noche las frías calles de su Londres natal le esperaran con las calles heladas y la basura acumulada sobre las aceras, sabe perfectamente bien que si él llegase a aparecer una piedra se instalara en sus entrañas y recordará.

* * *

¿Existirá algún remedió? Se cuestionó durante todos los años de escuela, durante los desayunos en el Gran Comedor, mientras lo veía contar los guisantes de su plato ¿Hay algún remedio? Se cuestiona, enfundada en un vestido verde botella. ¿Para que buscas un remedió Parkinson? ¿Cuál es la herida que hoy ocupa las lágrimas guardadas?

Del brazo de un hombre al que no quiere, pero al que le ha confiado su compañía se abre paso entre la multitud, nunca ha sido la más bonita, nunca fue, ni será la más elegante, ni la más inteligente, pero la soberbia está en su mirar.

Con los años y los golpes emocionales que la vida le dio, aprendió. Lo que nunca pudo aprender, fue a no ahogarse en sus propios demonios y recuerdos, esos que se acumularon irrefrenablemente en sus pensamientos al verlo ahí, recostado contra una pared.

Lo observo con comodidad y sin atisbó de amargura. Los ojos de su acompañante se entrecerraron un -Bastardo- escapo de sus labios y sonreíste, no estabas totalmente de acuerdo con él.

_Me das asco, no te soporto._

Se acercaron a él, no pudo evitar observarlo de pies a cabeza escrutando sus ropas, esperando que ellas le dieran una respuesta a la interrogante que muchos tenían ¿Qué había sido de Theodore Nott? .

Al llegar, una mueca casi imperceptible de superioridad y fastidio se reflejó en esas facciones finas, en esos labios delgados que alguna vez ella beso entre las brumas del alcohol.

_No aguanto tus aires de superioridad que te das, tus muecas despectivas_

¿Palabras? Sobraban en ese momento, el cinismo lo despedía por cada poro de su piel, en cada movimiento, en el roce de la tela de su túnica, en sus ojos, en sus labios estaba casi segura que hasta sus pensamientos eran la representación del cinismo puro, simple y llano, si no fuese así, jamás habría acudido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy.

Se dignó a mirarla y esa fue la mayor sorpresa de la noche, una especie de sonrisa apareció en su rostro de forma frugal.

_La inhumanidad que escondes tras el cinismo._

El tiempo se escurrió entre el tintineo de las copas, bocadillos salados, e hipocresías. Entre pullas y veneno añejado, se acercó por detrás al verle escapar en busca de aíre al jardín. Ella no escucho sus pasos, ni mucho menos su respiración , él miro su trasero moverse al caminar y sus dientes desearon lastimar ese cuello blanco y sin alhajas.

Parkinson, musitó contra su oído. Su aliento cálido golpeo su piel, haciéndola arder. Cerro los ojos y recordó una noche lejana, de otro cuatro de junio, de otra fiesta, de otro sentimiento, del mismo veneno.

¿Qué quieres? Hubiese sido una buena pregunta, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra mujer, pero no, ella no era cualquier otra mujer. Ella intuía bien que Theodore Nott no estaba ahí para hacerla sentir bien, no estaba parado detrás de ella para declararle su amor secreto, no estaba ahí para hacerla feliz.

Se volvió y clavo los ojos en los suyos, él con una mueca indescifrable apoyo su frente contra la suya, emulando un gesto casi olvidado, rozo sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Y ella sonrió y musitó la pregunta más crucial de la noche _¿Acaso hay algo que quieras comprobar ahora?_. Él no sonrió, también recordaba esa noche.

_Lo único cálido que hay en ti_ -_musitó con una mano acariciándome sobre el pantalón - es esto_

Y en esa noche Pansy Parkinson, no obtuvo las respuestas a sus preguntas, no decidió si se cortaría las venas o las dejaría largas, no fue feliz, no sonrió , ni curo una de sus heridas. Esa noche dejo que el silencioso, arrogante, ególatra e insufrible Theodore Nott reptara entre sus piernas le robara un gemido , un beso y dejará el veneno impregnado sobre su piel.

_Pero, pese a todo eso, dejarás que te bese. Porque estás patéticamente sola_

Lo único diferente al pasado esa noche fue algo estúpido he insignificante, no estaba patéticamente sola, estaba con él.

* * *

**Nota**:

Para Metanfetamina que quería algo de esta pareja de regalo.

Si les soy sincera me ha quedado todo cutre, pero alabadme es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de Pansy. Y si esta en donde hay viñetas de Theo porque no me quedaré con las ganas, denme un par de días y tendrán esto desde el punto de vista del único personaje con el que me siento agusto. Sí, Theo.


	5. Libertad

**Libertad**

* * *

Te odio, Theodore Nott. Sí, a ti. Ese que no puede pronunciar mi nombre aun cuando sepa que sólo yo puedo ser parte de tu pesadilla infecta.

¿Es que acaso crees que huyendo de todos conseguirás la libertad? No Theodore, antes de volar debes caer, revolcarte en lo más profundo de tu miseria y siempre estaré yo ahí para reírme, para picarte las heridas cuando necesites caer aún más.

Necesitas tener el control, siempre fuiste así. Te detesto a ti y a tu rostro a tus labios sin sonrisa que me gritan en la cara "no me importa", cuando por dentro la sangre te hierve y tus pensamientos desvarían.

Tus ropas negras son la mayor aberración a la moda que existe en este planeta, tan mona era la capa esa que colgabas de las estanterías cuando aún eras un crío ¿Qué le paso a ese niño? Se esfumo. Todos lo sabemos, nunca volviste a ser el mismo.

¿Sabes realmente por qué te odio Theodore? Porque en el fondo, entre los sentimientos más rastreros que puedo albergar, por ti siento el peor … compasión. Sí por ti , el único de todos cuyo único sueño sin saberlo era la libertad.

Pero ¿libertad para qué? Para ir, venir y hacer de tu vida un papalote tal vez, pero estabas equivocado Theodore Nott, tu libertad no era la libertad que algunos otros desean, anhelan . No, tu anhelo era aún peor que tu castigo, era aún más enfermizo que todas las atrocidades que alguna vez compartimos.

Deseabas volar tan alto , ser quien alcanzara la cumbre del dolor y el escepticismo , querías ser libre de toda emoción, querías convertirte en la nada. Y te compadezco por los sueños que perseguiste durante tanto tiempo.

Los alcanzaste, a ninguno nos queda la duda de que tocaste el éxtasis con la punta de los dedos , a nadie le queda la duda de que fuiste el único que cumplió sus sueños, todos te recordamos de una forma u otra, pero a nadie más que a mí me duele tu recuerdo.

Una lástima niño vestido de negro, aun en el más cálido invierno , un desperdicio de sueños…

* * *

**Nota**: última viñeta de esta serie, los episodios que faltan de la vida de este mi Theo, tal vez los vean en Malfoy y sus problemas, cuando me digne a continuarlo, porque algo le falta y eso es que yo traiga el mood para escribirlo. Pero pendientes, tal vez haga algo con Nott y Zabini más pronto de lo que yo misma espero.


End file.
